


Zucchero, Nerofumo e Seta [1913]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Edwardian Period, Explicit Language, Facial, Fantastic Racism, Forced, Golden shower, Gratuitous Smut, London Underground, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Masturbation, Muggle Culture, Muggle London, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Un Gellert annoiato acquista una guida a quanto di più sordido la Londra Babbana abbia da offrire.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Magical Husbands AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Gellert

**Author's Note:**

> Miniserie scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

[Londra, Soho, 1913]

Il taxi babbano emette una puzza e un rumore insopportabili mentre percorre Shaftesbury Avenue, lasciandosi alle spalle la stazione di Charing Cross e la vicina Diagon Alley. Inoltre vibra come… beh, come _niente_ di piacevole. Gellert fa una smorfia, cercando di trovare un punto comodo su quei sedili di cuoio imbottiti, troppo duri per i suoi gusti. L’automobile è un lucido ammasso di metallo e vetro che non manca di un certo quale _fascino_ , sì. Ma quanto a comodità? _Furchtbar_. Avrebbe preferito la Metropolvere, ma dove è diretto non ci sono fermate. E _ha promesso_ al suo sposo che non si smaterializzerà in pubblico. Si chiede come faccia Albus a tollerare mezzi del genere. Non solo a tollerarli, ma ad _amarli_. Suo marito insiste sempre per fare almeno una corsa in auto, o nella metropolitana babbana, quando visitano Londra per affari.

Ma adesso Albus non c’è, è rimasto a Deathly Hallows. Con lo scricciolo, certo, il piccolo Scamander. E Gellert non può tornare a Godric’s Hollow fino all’indomani mattina. Rivolge gli occhi al nastro di velluto grigiastro che è il cielo notturno sopra la metropoli. Immagina che, a quell’ora, Albus e il grazioso cosetto siano già raggomitolati nel letto. A scopare fino ad addormentarsi. O a sussurrare di tutto e niente tra di loro, come fanno sempre.

È davvero… frustrante. Pensare agli occhi brillanti di Albus, ai suoi sospiri e alle sue guance arrossate mentre si impegna a compiacere il piccolo Scamander. E immaginare il modo in cui il ragazzino si inarca, si tende e geme sotto le sue amorevoli cure, accogliendo tutto il piacere che il suo amato professore vorrà dargli…

Con un gesto distratto, Gellert pizzica la perfetta piega dei pantaloni e poi torna a incrociare le mani ai polsi, appena sopra la coscia. L’osceno mezzo sputacchiante svolta a un incrocio e il parco pubblico di St. Anne Gardens compare sulla destra, con la sua erba rada, grigia e disgustosa. Più si avvicinano a Soho e al West End, più le costruzioni si fanno basse e i dintorni squallidi.

Sarebbe _davvero_ frustrante passare la notte da _solo_. E _infatti_ non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo. Potrebbe andare al bordello in cui si reca di solito, quando si trova a Londra e le serate si fanno troppo lunghe e troppo noiose: la piccola, esclusiva e sontuosissima casa di tolleranza per _soli_ uomini, nella City, dove Timothy lo aspetta a braccia aperte. Quel delizioso serpentello, che unisce la giusta dose di innocenza a una sfacciata, quanto studiata, sensualità. Una prostituta perfetta, con un… oh, qualcosa in più. Qualcosa di _davvero_ irresistibile.

Un sorriso increspa le labbra sottili di Gellert al pensiero del _suo_ piccolo favorito.

Dopo tutto, Albus _ha ragione_. I babbani – creature che, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, continua a reputare inferiori – _hanno_ dei lati positivi.

Potrebbe, certo. Ma stasera ha voglia di altro. Infilato con cura nella tasca interna del suo cappotto ha un utile opuscoletto acquistato in una rispettabilissima libreria: una guida alle delizie della metropoli, così si intitola. Un compendio di quanto di più sordido Londra ha da offrire. Locali e bordelli, le migliori strade del quartiere a luci rosse. Un prezzario di puttane e attrici, dalle più miserabili alle più blasonate. E _naturalmente_ , un’appendice riservata agli _invertiti_ e a ogni genere di perversione. Tutte cose che la morale inglese condanna ma che, nottetempo, Londra celebra a ogni angolo di strada e su cui si ingrassa.

Sì, i babbani possono _davvero_ essere interessanti.

Quando il taxi si trova circa a metà di Wardour Street, Gellert si sporge in avanti per battere due colpi secchi sul vetro che lo separa dal guidatore. L’uomo al volante, al contrario di lui, è fuori al freddo.

Con una sollecitudine che Gellert trova apprezzabile, il conducente in livrea inizia a rallentare e poi si accosta al marciapiede. Le case lì sono scure e sporche, addossate le une alle altre, come denti marci. “Signore?” Chiede l’uomo.

“Aspettami qui.” Replica lui con un affilato sorriso di cortesia e una ricca manciata di scellini. E prima ancora che il barbuto autista possa scendere per correre ad aiutarlo, Gellert spalanca la portiera e si inoltra a passi lunghi e distesi giù per una strada secondaria.

“Faccia attenzione, signore.” Lo richiama il tassista. Ma lui liquida la sua preoccupazione con un cenno secco e noncurante della mano, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo o una parola. Ladri e malviventi non lo impensieriscono _affatto_ – ma si augura di non doverne lasciare nessuno schiantato a terra. _O peggio_ , chissà. Nella concitazione del momento.

Dopo qualche centinaio di metri, le birrerie, i minuscoli teatri e i locali di varietà cominciano a cedere il posto a piccoli negozi dalle porte basse e i muri chiazzati. I pochi lampioni a gas al buio della notte, punteggiata da lanterne e finestre illuminate di rosso. E le donne di malaffare, in strada o dietro i vetri, con le caviglie e le scollature bene in mostra – per dichiarare in modo inequivoco la propria professione ai passanti - lasciano il posto a _ragazzi_.

Ragazzi graziosi e sporchi, pronti a scappare come ratti non appena se ne presenti la necessità, perché nella _rigida_ Inghilterra gli invertiti rischiano il carcere. Dai capelli arruffati e i visi affilati, con le braccia e le gambe nude. In abiti da tutti i giorni, con le bretelle abbassate e le camicie sbottonate. E poi quelli vestiti da ragazza, con le labbra tinte di rosso, le ginocchia esposte e scomode calze di tela. Alcuni gli lanciano dei richiami. Altri sono troppo timidi per farsi avanti e se ne restano in disparte, a seguirlo con gli occhi, quasi terrorizzati. Altri sono già impegnati a prenderlo in culo o in bocca contro i muri verdi di muffa, appena oltre gli angoli delle case.

Qualche scellino, uno scappellotto sulla nuca e poi vengono ributtati in strada. Non persone, ma _buchi_.

Gellert studia la mercanzia con aperto interesse e senza vergogna, mentre incede lentamente. Il lucido bastone da passeggio sotto braccio, le pregiate scarpe fatte a mano ormai chiazzate di fango e sostanze di cui non crede di volere sapere nemmeno il nome.

Solleva per un attimo la testa incuriosito, quando scorge una donna bionda affacciata a una delle finestre del primo piano. Non capisce se stia prostituendo a sua volta o se stia solo… guardando quello che succede all’ombra del suo palazzo. Quando la matrona abbassa la testa, gli scocca un bacio e gli rivolge un rapido e ammiccante cenno della testa in direzione del vicolo vicino, Gellert non può fare a meno di inarcare le sopracciglia sottili e seguire con gli occhi la direzione che gli viene indicata.

Deve aspettare qualche istante, per lasciare che i suoi occhi si adattino all’oscurità più fitta, anche se le sue orecchie hanno già captato cosa sta succedendo. Nella stradina ci sono due ragazzi con i capelli tagliati cortissimi, che indossano camiciole e mutandoni da donna troppo grandi per loro. Il più vicino, seduto sui talloni – le braccia muscolose e le spalle troppo ampie, accentuate da un vecchio bustino marrone – ha i capelli scuri e le labbra lucide di rossetto. Di rossetto e _non solo_. Un tizio baffuto, con la bombetta e un cappotto dozzinale, gli scopa la bocca come un forsennato, schiacciandogli la nuca contro i mattoni scuri. Il giovane dai lineamenti duri incrocia lo sguardo di Gellert e gli rivolge un vezzoso cenno di saluto con la mano. Addirittura, si porta due dita alle labbra spalancate e decisamente troppo piene e poi le punta contro di lui, mimando quasi un bacio. Divertito da quel cenno, Gellert si ferma a osservarlo. Quel ragazzo dalla mandibola squadrata ha una delle bocche più belle che abbia mai visto. Una bocca fatta per chiudersi attorno a un cazzo e succhiarlo.

“Signore. _Sir_. Che piacere. Ti vuoi divertire?” Si sente richiamare da una voce acuta e cantilenante, ma al contempo ruvida. Il forte accento _cockney_ rende quell’ossequioso ‘sir’ improbabile e quasi ridicolo. Poco più in là, con i gomiti appoggiati al muro, un altro ragazzo si sta facendo fottere il culo attraverso un conveniente spacco nei mutandoni. Tiene la testa china e il viso seminascosto tra le braccia, lo osserva con il capo che ballonzola a tempo con la foga dei fianchi del suo cliente. Gli lancia un’occhiata da sotto le palpebre scurite dal trucco e le sopracciglia basse, che gli conferiscono un’espressione risentita. Poi distoglie subito lo sguardo. “Ho la bocca libera, _sir_. La vuoi riempire mentre questo mi sborra in culo?” I suoi occhi continuano a cercarlo e a scappare via. “Tre scellini. Tre scellini, per la meglio bocca di Green’s Court.” Il suo vocabolario continua a passare dal compìto al triviale. E, a giudicare dal modo in cui si offre, pare davvero _convinto_ di essere il miglior pompinaro in zona. È un peculiare miscuglio, di sfrontatezza e ritrosia.

 _Beachtlich_. _Notevole,_ pensa Gellert con un delicato battito di palpebre.

Il suo sorriso si allarga lentamente. Entra nel vicolo a passo leggero, ignorando per il momento il ragazzo accosciato. Si posiziona dietro al marchettaro biondo e del suo cliente, un tipo con un fedora che, a giudicare dai grugniti e dagli sbuffi, non ne avrà ancora per molto.

“ _Messiè_ , che preferisci guardare?” Gli chiede il ragazzo. “Guardare non è mica gratis, però.”

L’uomo con il fedora emette una risata a denti stretti, simile a un nitrito. “Ti conviene farti fare un bocchino, amico.” Dice ansimante, il rumore del suo inguine che schiaffeggia il sedere del marchettaro soffocato dalla stoffa dei mutandoni e dei suoi stessi pantaloni. “Di sicuro avrà la bocca più stretta del culo.”

“Sei tu che c’hai l’uccello troppo piccolo, _amore_.” Replica il ragazzo nel solito tono cantilenante. E quando finalmente solleva la testa per scoccare un’occhiataccia all’affannato uomo alle sue spalle, Gellert nota che ha i capelli color paglia e gli occhi tendenti al grigio.

Quella risposta insolente, costa al marchettaro una spinta rabbiosa, che lo fa finire faccia al muro. “Sta zitto, o col cazzo che prendi i tuoi tre scellini.” Il cliente sembra avere ogni intenzione di _concludere_. E al giovane non resta altro che tenere a freno la lingua, seppur controvoglia.

“Ho intenzione di pagarti,” annuncia finalmente Gellert serafico, inclinando la testa di lato. “Se lo spettacolo ne varrà la pena, certo.” Usa la punta del bastone per sollevare il cappotto dell’uomo con il fedora, scoprendo la sua patta aperta e lo spacco nei mutandoni del ragazzo. La carne dura di uno che si infila in quella cedevole dell’altro.

“Ma che fai, stronzo?” Ringhia l’uomo, mentre il tipo con della bombetta viene con una serie di rantoli bassi e rasposi nella gola del giovane accovacciato.

Gellert solleva gli occhi su di lui, rivolgendogli uno sguardo gelido e penetrante. Mugugnando tra sé e sé, l’uomo torna a fissare il muro sudicio e a pompare freneticamente coi fianchi.

Come previsto non dura a lungo. E non è il sesso migliore che Gellert abbia mai visto, anzi. Nessun luogo piacevole, niente letti fragranti e puliti, né languidi amplessi. Niente marchettari eleganti, istruiti a compiacere i propri clienti. Niente graziosi adolescenti, troppo ingenui e delicati, da vezzeggiare. _No_. Solo un vicolo puzzolente. E un ragazzo rabbioso e sporco, disposto a davvero a _tutto_ pur di riempirsi lo stomaco Che di tanto in tanto grida _DioDio_ , ma in tono distaccato e monotono, senza sforzarsi di fingere alcun piacere. Più a beneficio di Gellert che dell’uomo ficcato dentro di lui.

Ma è proprio perché è così _bestiale_ che lo attrae.

I due clienti lasciano il vicolo con la stessa fretta con cui hanno consumato, gettando il dovuto a terra. Il ragazzo moro sputa lo sperma e raccoglie le monete tra il fango secco e i rifiuti, prima di alzarsi in piedi. È alto quasi quanto Gellert e i suoi capezzoli scuri spuntano dal bordo superiore del bustino. “È stato di suo gradimento lo spettacolo, _Sir_?” domanda, unendo una sorprendente voce da baritono a dei modi leziosi. Sembra molto meno “nervoso” del suo collega e il suo accento è molto meno evidente. Chissà, forse ha fatto l’attore in passato. O ha frequentato qualche scuola pubblica. Non che a Gellert interessi particolarmente.

Quando anche il ragazzo biondo fa per raddrizzarsi, Gellert gli intima: “Aspetta.”

L’altro lo accontenta, tornando ad appoggiare i gomiti al muro. Inarca la schiena e divarica le gambe, offrendogli la vista del suo ingresso di un rosso doloroso, quasi violaceo, con la sborra bianca che gli cola lenta tra le natiche. Dev’essere stata una _lunga_ serata di lavoro per lui.

“Se t’è piaciuto, devi pagare, _messiè_. Ci sono delle regole.” Gracchia nel solito tono incolore. La sua bocca, a pochi centimetri dai mattoni umidi, si incurva appena. E i suoi occhi continuano a dardeggiare ovunque. “Uno scellino per guardare, _per cortesia_.”

 _Delle regole_. Quel piccolo pezzente ha delle regole? Regole che vuole far valere anche con lui? Gellert si lascia sfuggire un suono divertito attraverso il naso.

 _Oh, Albus, Albus, quanto hai ragione. I babbani sanno essere_ così _interessanti._

Gli rivolge un cenno secco della testa, reinfilandosi il bastone sotto il braccio. “Vieni con me.”

I due ragazzi si scambiano una rapida occhiata. “Dove, Sir?” domanda, il marchettaro biondo raddrizzandosi. Lo guarda in viso per la prima volta, con espressione diffidente. Sono passati più di vent’anni, ma a West End tutti ancora ricordano in modo molto vivido i delitti di Jack lo Squartatore.

Gellert socchiude le palpebre e gli si avvicina di un passo, offrendogli un sorriso sottile. “Sulla mia auto. E poi in un posto dove potremo divertirci per un po’.” Offre, parlando in tono morbido. Dal modo in cui quegli occhi grigi si illuminano, capisce che è bastato il solo accenno all’automobile per avere il ragazzo in pugno. “Non ti farò alcun male. E ti pagherò _una sterlina_.”

I due marchettari sussultano. Con quella cifra si può pagare l’affitto di un alloggio rispettabile per _un mese_ intero.

“Le chiedo un attimo di pazienza, Sir.” Dice il ragazzo dai corti capelli neri. I due marchettari si allontanano di qualche passo, raggiungendo l’imbocco del vicolo. Restano per alcuni minuti a confabulare a bassa voce, nel loro dialetto ingarbugliato e incomprensibile. Poi il ragazzino biondo afferra l’altro per la mandibola e gli stampa un rapido bacio sulle labbra, prima di tornare da Gellert. Tiene le mani congiunte sull’inguine, le dita intrecciate. I suoi occhi vagano ovunque, come gocce impazzite di mercurio liquido.

“Ti seguo, _messiè_. Ma voglio sapere,” si liscia gli abiti da lavoro. Non per nervosismo, ma più per vezzo. “Hai mica una Rolls Royce, come il nostro buon Re?”


	2. Gellert

[Londra, Knightsbridge, 1913]

La faccia del barbuto tassista, quando Gellert fa salire nella sua bella auto un marchettaro puzzolente di sesso, sudore e muffa – che, al termine della corsa, lascia una piccola e filante pozza di sperma su quei sedili decisamente troppo duri – è impagabile.

Meno impagabile è il tragitto. Finché si trovavano all’aria aperta, l’odore del ragazzino dall’espressione corrucciata era _tollerabile_. Ma lì al chiuso, nel ristretto abitacolo del taxi, no. _Per Wotan_. L’unica fortuna è che Gellert non deve tenerlo a distanza, perché _der Strichjungen_ è così eccitato per il primo giro in auto di tutta la sua vita da non riuscire a fingere alcuna eccitazione per la sua persona. Pericolosamente addossato alla portiera, il ragazzo continua a far rimbalzare gli occhi ovunque, dal paesaggio metropolitano che sfila rapidamente fuori dal finestrino, agli interni luccicanti dell’auto, al viso e gli abiti di Gellert; mentre con le mani instancabili tormenta le maniglie cromate, le cuciture del cuoio lucido e i propri capelli rasati.

L’unica cosa che gli chiede dopo svariati minuti, sventagliando la mano in modo civettuolo, è un monocorde: “Ma che è Buckingham Palace quello, _Sir_?” Indicando la Grande Entrance, l’ingresso tutto archi e colonne di Hyde Park. Gellert gli risponde con lungo sguardo silenzioso, prima di tornare a fissare dritto davanti a sé.

 _Petit Versailles_ è situata a Knightsbridge, in una palazzina dall’esterno anonimo, ma dagli interni sontuosi, dove si commercia in sola carne di maschio.

È costretto a pagare una somma ridicolmente alta per convincere il manager a lasciar entrare con sé il ragazzo biondo e a farsi assegnare le solite stanze. Praticamente un piccolo appartamento costituito da un _boudoir,_ con annessa camera da letto e bagno. Il ragazzo imbronciato se ne resta in piedi in mezzo a tutto quel lusso – Gellert non riesce a capire se intimorito oppure affascinato dalle stoffe sontuose, dai pavimenti lucidi e dai cristalli. Ma una cosa è certa, tiene la schiena ben dritta. E dopo qualche istante sembra prendere una decisione. Sbottona la vecchia giacca che la donna bionda gli ha lanciato dalla finestra quando le ha detto che se ne andava con un _messiè_ e la lascia cadere a terra, restando nei suoi stracci da lavoro. Si porta una mano dietro alla testa e gli rivolge un sorriso. “Allora, ci vogliamo divertire, _Sir_? Sei bello come un angelo, con quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Mi fai bruciare tutto.” Dice, accompagnando quei complimenti dozzinali al solito tono cantilenante, mentre avanza verso di lui facendo ondeggiare i fianchi.

Di nuovo, sfacciataggine e ritrosia. E quell’intima, fermissima convinzione, anche in mezzo a quel mondo che non gli appartiene, di essere il _migliore._ Di avere _completamente_ la situazione in pugno.

È una cosa che Gellert non può fare a meno di apprezzare.

Abbandonato sul divano, il gomito affondato nel bracciolo, si porta il sigarillo alle labbra e aspira. “Tra un attimo.” Replica divertito, in una voluta di fumo bluastra. Per quanto ne apprezzi il carattere, non ha alcuna intenzione di toccare, né di farsi toccare da quel piccolo e cencioso disastro biondo. Vuole goderselo sì, ma in un altro modo.

Il ragazzo batte le palpebre, per un attimo preso alla sprovvista. Ma si riprende subito. Fa un altro passo verso di lui. “Ma che vuoi aspettare, _messiè_? Sugar è qui, fammi tutto quello che ti pare.”

Gellert sta giusto chiedendosi se non sia il caso di convincere _Sugar_ a mantenere le distanze con la punta della scarpa, quando la porta della stanza si spalanca e Timothy fa il suo ingresso. Il nero liquido e mutevole della sua lunga giacca da camera in seta si scontra drammaticamente con il suo incarnato di porcellana e con la luce sprigionata dal suo sorriso. “ _Monsieur_ Grindelwald!” Esordisce, con le labbra deliziose arricciate e gli occhi azzurri scintillanti. È la stessa parola che ha usato _Sugar_ , ma la differenza nella maniera in cui i due la pronunciano è abissale. E dev’essersene accorto anche _il meglio di Green’s Court_. “Finalmente sei tornato! Era così noioso qui senza di te! Perché mi hai fatto aspettare tanto?” Sentenzia, accattivante e dispotico insieme. Come se avesse qualche diritto di parlargli così. Come se fosse _davvero_ felice di rivederlo e non vedesse l’ora di gettargli le braccia al collo. Si richiude la porta alle spalle, in un turbinio di lucenti riccioli castani. Ma quando torna a voltarsi verso l’interno della stanza e scorge _l’altro_ , il suo sorriso collassa e si spegne. Come la fiamma di una candela in un tornado.

Il marchettaro di strada lascia ricadere le braccia e fissa il suo collega d’alto bordo, con espressione interrogativa e truce. “Cos’è, Sir, lo vuoi fare in tre?” Domanda in tono neutrale dopo qualche istante di silenzio, mentre i suoi occhi – adesso che sono alla luce, Gellert deve riconoscere che sono piuttosto carini, più tendenti all’azzurro che al grigio – continuano a spostarsi dappertutto. Dal divano a Timothy al pavimento. Magari non se l’aspettava, forse non credeva nemmeno che ragazzi tanto sofisticati vendessero il culo come lui, in case così eleganti. Ma non ha alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Vuole la sua sterlina ed è disposto a tutto. È combattivo come un ratto.

Le labbra di Gellert si stirano in una linea sottile e affilata. “Non proprio.” Risponde, la nuca appoggiata al soffice cuscino imbottito, compiacendosi dell’impressionante differenza tra i due da sotto le palpebre socchiuse. E lasciando che anche i due la apprezzino. A _fondo_.

“ _Cosa_?” Esplode Timothy. “In tre? Con _lui_?” Si produce in un’espressione di puro stupore: le sopracciglia inarcate, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca spalancata in una perfetta “O” seminascosta dalla mano curata.

“Se non c’hai voglia te ne puoi anche tornare di là.” Bofonchia Sugar a mezza bocca, spostando il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro.

Timothy appoggia i gomiti sul velluto pervinca della testiera e si piega su Gellert. Prende a giocare coi suoi capelli biondi con aperta confidenza. “È terribilmente _sporco_ , Monsieur,” mormora disgustato, un sorriso accattivante ancora a fior di labbra, in voce abbastanza alta da essere sentito anche dall’altro ragazzo. Al contrario di Sugar, lui quasi non ha accento. Ma grazie alle sue origini francesi, riesce a far vibrare la lingua in modo _squisito_ quando decide di mettersi parlare il suo idioma nativo. “Non mi va _affatto_ di toccarlo. Nessuno di _noi due_ dovrebbe farlo.”

Sugar bofonchia qualcosa di rimando nel suo pesante accento _cockney_ , qualcosa di così ingarbugliato che Gellert non è sicuro di riuscire a comprendere. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con l’inculare.

Per alcuni istanti, si gode il movimento delle dita del giovane. “E chi ha detto _io_ ho intenzione di toccarlo?” Replica infine, lo sguardo fisso sul ragazzo biondo e ingrugnato. Le mani di Timothy si fermano appena finisce di pronunciare quelle parole.

“ _Ma_ …” Insiste Timothy con una risatina, senza perdere il sorriso. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di prendermi la gonorrea. O peggio, la sifilide.”

“Continua pure e quello che ti pigli è bel un pugno in faccia.” Fa Sugar dal centro della stanza. Il suo tono di voce si è fatto leggermente più acuto, le parole più rapide. Tiene le braccia magre ma muscolose incrociate sul petto e continua ad agitarsi nervosamente sul posto, come un pugile. Chissà se ha veramente capito di che cosa stanno parlando.

“Puoi usare un preservativo.” Risponde Gellert in tono pratico e noncurante, portandosi di nuovo il sigarillo alle labbra. Nemmeno a lui, in fondo, va che il suo giocattolo preferito prenda qualche malattia sessualmente trasmissibile. E che sia costretto a smettere di esercitare per curarsi.

Timothy tira indietro la testa e la scuote. La bocca socchiusa e i muscoli del collo sottile tesi, come se fosse troppo colpito per riuscire a trovare qualcosa da dire. “Monsieur, monsieur Grindelwald.” Dice alla fine, tornando a chinare la testa su di lui. “ _No_. Non voglio.”

Con un battito di ciglia, Gellert solleva lo sguardo su di lui. Tende il braccio e lo afferra per il mento. Quando il ragazzo si china su di lui, quasi a volerlo baciare, lui gli sbuffa in faccia il fumo denso e profumato del piccolo sigaro. “Ricordati che sono io che pago.” Mormora in tono fermo. Timothy gli piace, ma è soltanto una _puttana_. Ed è bene che non se lo dimentichi. Gellert è innamorato di una persona soltanto. Ed è solo a quella persona, ad _Albus_ , che sente di dovere rispetto e lealtà. Tutto il resto può essere divorato, consumato e calpestato a piacimento. “Truccalo.” Gli ordina pacato, lasciandolo finalmente andare.

“ _Truccarlo_?” Quando Timothy scaccia il fumo con un cenno secco della mano, il bordo della sua vestaglia nera gli scivola lungo la spalla ossuta, scoprendo la pelle candida sopra la clavicola. È apertamente indispettito adesso, ma non gli dirà più di no. Gellert è il suo miglior cliente, dopotutto. “Sarebbe meglio si facesse un bagno con la _soda_. E quegli stracci schifosi dovrebbero finire nella stufa.”

“Mi trucco da solo, _messiè._ ” Il termine è _volutamente_ più carico e storpiato adesso. Una chiara presa in giro al marchettaro d’alto bordo. “Mandalo via ‘sto frignone. Non c’abbiamo bisogno di lui. Mi fa altro che ridere.”

E finalmente, Timothy smette di fingere che Sugar non sia nella stessa stanza con loro. Alza la testa, gli punta contro il dito e sibila tra i denti: “L’unica _cosa_ che fa ridere in questo posto sei _tu_ , _tu macaque puant!_ ”

“Ma che cazzo abbai?! Mangiarane di merda! Te ne devi stare zitto! A cuccia!”

“A cuccia _tu_ , come il cane che sei.”

Sugar scioglie le braccia e balza in avanti con uno scatto nervoso, pronto probabilmente ad aggirare l’ostacolo che c’è tra loro e ad afferrare l’altro per l’esile collo. Dal divano, Gellert solleva la gamba e lo frena, stampandogli la suola sporca della scarpa elegante sull’addome e spingendolo via, facendolo rinculare di un paio di passi.

“Va bene così com’è,” sentenzia rivolto a Timothy, seccato da tutto quell’inutile baccano. “Truccalo e basta. E poi scopatelo sul tavolo.” Solleva la testa per rivolgere un’occhiata al ragazzo moro, che ha le sopracciglia e le labbra contratte, il mento spinto in fuori in un’espressione insolitamente rabbiosa. “A meno che non voglia essere _tu_ a fartelo mettere nel culo da _lui_.”

*

Le labbra morbide e le guance arrossate dal _rouge_. Le palpebre appesantite di nerofumo preso dal caminetto. Occhi magnetici cerchiati di kohl. La fronte e il decolleté pallidi di cipria. I capelli biondi e arruffati. Le maniche della camiciola abbassata sui bicipiti asciutti. I mutandoni a terra, le gambe nude – a eccezione delle ruvide calze al ginocchio – sollevate e aperte. Appoggiate alle spalle di Timothy.

Il serpentello invece è nudo, completamente. Salvo per il cappuccio di gomma sul suo pene. E per i _guanti_. Oh, quei guanti sono un tocco di classe. Lunghi e neri, di seta, liquida e luccicante come lo era la vestaglia. Rubacchiati a qualche travestito che lavora lì dentro, insieme al trucco, senza dubbio. Abbastanza sorprendenti, su quelle braccia sottili e bianche, da convincere Gellert a non farglieli togliere. _Piccolo, delizioso Timmy. Scaltro serpentello._

Li ha costretti a scopare faccia a faccia. Perché la rabbia di Sugar e il disprezzo di Timothy, mentre si guardano negli occhi, sono eccitanti tanto quanto il loro ruvido amplesso sul tavolino del bordello. Il ragazzo moro muove i fianchi efebici in sussulti regolari e secchi, accompagnati da piccoli suoni spezzati. Ogni tanto deve fermarsi, all’apparenza per riprendere fiato o cambiare la posizione delle mani guantate sulle ginocchia e le cosce dell’altro. In realtà, Gellert sospetta, per trovare ispirazione per farselo restare duro. Perché non ha alcuna intenzione di fare a cambio di posto con Sugar e farsi fottere da lui.

Aggrappato al bordo del tavolino, le nocche livide per lo sforzo, Sugar fissa l’altro con espressione risentita. Emettendo guaiti e sbuffi che niente hanno a che fare con il piacere. “Ma mi stai scopando o no?” Non può impedirsi di provocare Timothy a denti serrati, con un sorrisetto cattivo. “Perché non sto a sentire niente.”

“ _Tais-toi, trou épuisé_.” Sibila Timothy tra i denti. Gellert non crede di averlo mai visto così rabbioso. Come un gatto messo all’angolo.

“Parla, parla, tanto non capisco niente, mangiarane.” Gli ride Sugar in faccia.

Con un ringhio, Timothy si piega su di lui, la mascella serrata. Lo afferra per il fianco. Quando Sugar solleva la mano e fa per acciuffarlo per i riccioli castani, Timothy gli preme l’altra mano sulla faccia e gli schiaccia la guancia contro il legno intarsiato. Iniziando pompare dentro di lui con crudeltà, disperatamente.

“Dacci sotto con quel cazzetto, scommetto che _messiè_ si annoia.” Tossisce Sugar tra un gemito e l’altro, gli occhi di mercurio ora puntati su Gellert.

Ma Gellert non si annoia affatto. Dal divano, con il sigarillo ancora acceso dimenticato tra le dita, continua a masturbarsi lentamente. Godendosi la vista di quei due corpi che sussultano insieme avvinghiati. Il cigolio del legno, il suono dei loro sbuffi. Il sesso floscio di Sugar intrappolato tra i loro ventri, le sue nocche bianche e le guance arrossate di Timothy.

Il movimento frenetico dei fianchi del ragazzo moro dura per qualche minuto, poi si ferma. “Non ce la faccio. Non ce la _faccio_ , Monsieur Grindelwald.” Ansima. Quell’ammissione è subito seguita dal grugnito divertito da parte di Sugar. Timothy reagisce con un gesto rabbioso, schiacciandogli ancora di più la faccia contro il legno. Pelle rosa contro seta nera.

“Allora _pisciagli_ in faccia.” Sentenzia Gellert, continuando a massaggiarsi il sesso duro con il pugno chiuso. È troppo _vicino_ adesso per chiedere ai ragazzi di cambiare posizione, _farselo venire duro_ e ricominciare.

“… Cosa?” Chiede Timothy affannato, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non gli ha mai chiesto niente di così… _volgare_ prima. Ma è naturale. Quelli sono giochi che non potrebbe mai fare in presenza di Albus.

“Se non puoi venire, pisciagli in faccia.” Replica Gellert con un brivido. Lascia cadere il mozzicone di sigarillo sul pavimento lucido e si spinge verso il bordo del divano di velluto. “Non sarà certo la prima volta che qualcuno lo fa.”

Sugar si libera della mano di Timothy con un gesto secco del capo e poi la allontana con uno schiaffo. “Eddai,” gli dice in tono sfida, “che tanto lo vuoi fare. Facciamola finita.”

Timothy gli schiaffeggia il braccio a sua volta, con un verso di stizza. Si tira fuori da lui e gli spinge da parte le ginocchia. Poi se ne resta lì in piedi, nudo e affannato, con i guanti neri fino ai gomiti e il grottesco cappuccio di gomma marrone sul pene flaccido. Scuote la testa e se lo sfila. Raggiunge l’altro capo del tavolino in un paio di rigide falcate. Poi si prende delicatamente l’uccello nel palmo rivestito di seta nera. E dopo qualche secondo, orina sulla faccia di Sugar.

Ed è su quello spettacolo – del piscio giallo che scioglie il nerofumo e il rouge dalle palpebre e le guance di Sugar, facendolo colare in lunghi rivoli scuri lungo il suo viso affilato – che Gellert si alza e viene. Unendo il proprio sperma al liquido giallo e caldo e al trucco disfatto.

“ _Dégoûtant_.” Sussurra Timothy prima di fare un passo indietro, con espressione contrariata. Sugar si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca e si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso spregiudicato. Non ha capito quello che detto, ma di certo ha capito il senso della sua esclamazione. Gli rivolge una strizzatina d’occhio, che Gellert trova esilarante.

“Fagli il bagno,” ordina a Timothy. Con un gesto secco della mano, si libera degli schizzi di sborra che ha sulle dita e poi inizia a richiudersi la patta. “E poi chiama qualcuno a pulire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I preservativi erano noti fin dall’epoca classica. Verso la metà del ‘800, viene perfezionato il metodo della vulcanizzazione della gomma e già a inizio ‘900, il preservativo diventa il principale metodo contraccettivo in Europa. I primi preservativi di gomma (indiana) coprivano solo il glande ed erano lavabili.
> 
> * Macaque puant – scimmia/mostriciattolo puzzolente.
> 
> * Tais-toi, trou épuisé – Sta zitto, buco sfondato. Sempre ammesso che abbia tradotto bene.


	3. Extra Chapter - Sugar

[Londra, Knightsbridge, 1913]

La vasca è la roba più grande che Sugar – anzi, Laurey, quello è il suo nome – abbia mai visto. Bianca dentro e grigia fuori, luccicante come quell’accidente di macchina in cui è salito. Ha perfino i rubinetti. Proprio niente a che fare con il mastello di zinco della “Zia”, la sua padrona di casa. E l’acqua dentro è così calda che gli si potrebbe staccare la pelle. E così profumata che ci vorrà almeno una settimana di sudate e sborrate prima di tornare a puzzare come prima.

Appoggia la testa e le braccia sul bordo della vasca, apre le cosce magre e rivolge un sorriso arrogante al francesino con la puzza sotto il naso – quel gran culo di marchettaro che vive in quel lussuoso bordello in centro. E lui che pensava che le puttane di Piccadilly se la passassero bene. Quella è una reggia! Chissà cosa cazzo mangiano. E chissà se dopo faranno mangiare qualcosa anche a lui.

“Beh?” Lo punzecchia, guardandolo con un occhio chiuso. “Che t’ha detto _messiè_? Struscia, _struscia_.”

Nella sua bella vestaglia di seta nera, _PuzzaSottoIlNaso_ afferra la spugna – non uno straccio ruvido, ma una spugna vera e morbida – e gliela getta contro, schizzandogli il viso di acqua bollente. “Lavati da solo. _Tu es dégueu.”_

“Ti piacerebbe, mangiarane mio. Devi farlo tu.” Lo afferra per i polsi sottili e lo tira a sé. Dio Santo, anche il francesino profuma come un mazzo di fiori. E ha dei capelli belli come quelli di una ragazza. Se lo rapasse a zero e li rivendesse al fabbricante di parrucche di Wardour Street, Laurey potrebbe farci un sacco di soldi. “Lo hai sentito _messiè_.”

“Monsieur Grindelwald è di là adesso.” Sibila il ragazzo, tirandosi indietro con un colpo secco di reni e facendo aprire la vestaglia. Ma Laurey è più forte di un viziatello cresciuto nella bambagia. Abbandona la posizione rilassata e si alza a sedere. Gli fa male il culo, ma chissà perché ha l’uccello metà sull’attenti.

“ _Va te faire enculer!_ ”

“È inutile che ti incazzi, _amore mio_.” Gli ride in faccia lui. Agguanta carne e stoffa morbida. E _tira_ forte. E _PuzzaSottoIlNaso_ gli piomba letteralmente in braccio. “Pigliati ‘sta spugna!” Esclama con la sua voce roca e sgraziata, mentre l’acqua calda e la seta e la carne dell’altro ragazzo glielo fanno venire duro del tutto. E chi se l’aspettava che quel piccolo merdoso gli avrebbe fatto rizzare l’uccello?

“La strappi! Mi rovini la vestaglia, stronzo!” Si agita il francesino, mentre la seta bagnata gli aderisce al corpo. Ha la mandibola così affilata che ci si potrebbe tagliare la carta. Gli occhi azzurri venati di nocciola. E il culo così _morbido_ che è un invito. Ce l’ha seduto a cavalcioni che si dimena e Laurey si ritrova con la punta dell’uccello infilata tra le due natiche, premuta contro il suo ingresso. Tutti i marchettari che lo prendono in culo si tengono pronti. Per fare alla svelta. Un sacco di vasellina e parecchio tempo a sditalinarsi tra un cliente e l’altro. E il francesino non fa eccezione. Si era preparato per _messiè_ , lo stronzetto.

"Ma sta' zitto, sta' fermo.” Gli intima con un ghigno divertito. Si agguantano e si colpiscono sulle braccia e sul petto a vicenda. Poi Laurey punta i piedi sul fondo smaltato della vasca e solleva i fianchi di scatto. “ _ODDIO, CHE BELLO_!” Esclama quando, con un colpo solo, affonda nell’altro ragazzo fin quasi a metà.

“ _NON_! _NON_! _MERDE_!” Strilla il francese, sollevando altri spruzzi. Laurey si becca un pugno in faccia. Ma con il cazzo che ha intenzione di lasciarselo scappare adesso che è dentro. Lo abbranca per il torace con le braccia magre e muscolose, bloccandolo, impedendogli di continuare a menarlo. Se lo spinge contro l’inguine e poi inizia a sgroppare come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Duro come un fottuto attizzatoio.

“Buono! Buono!” Esclama, ignorando la figura sulla porta del bagno, che gli sembra di scorgere con la coda dell’occhio. E continuando a pompare. Eccitato dalle grida che non riesce a capire. “Eccolo! Eccolo!” E, con lunghe grida rauche, riempie il signorino fino all’orlo di calda crema.

Il francesino si libera dalla sua presa con una tempesta di bestemmie in francese che Laurey non riesce proprio a capire. Non ci si aspetta che una puttana goda. Quindi non si sente in dovere di chiedergli scusa. Adesso sono pari per il piscio in faccia.

Il ragazzo castano si ferma nella vasca il tempo necessario a lavarsi a fondo e poi esce, accompagnato da un altro uragano di improperi, togliendosi di dosso la vestaglia fradicia e gettandola a terra. Laurey lo insegue con gli occhi e la sua risata sfiatata: “Eddai, che è stato bello pure per te, _amore_.”

Il signore biondo, nel completo color vino, è sulla porta. Laurey gli lancia un pigro bacio, prima di tornare ad appoggiare la schiena al bordo della vasca. Lo sguardo in quegli occhi di ghiaccio gli dice che non tornerà a casa tanto presto quella notte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All’epoca esisteva davvero un famosissimo fabbricante di parrucche per il teatro a Wardour Street, Willy Clarkson.

**Author's Note:**

> * Eccoci alla prima di numerose scappatelle nella Londra del 1913/14. I dati che vengono menzionati sono (quasi) tutti verificati. 
> 
> * Il quartiere a Luci Rosse di Londra si trova(va) nell’area di Soho, tra Peter Street, Tysbury Court e le strade limitrofe. 
> 
> * In epoca Vittoriana esisteva davvero una guida ai divertimenti notturni (leciti e non) di Londra, che si chiamava _The Swell’s Night Guide Through The Metropolis_. Non ho la certezza che abbiano continuato a pubblicarla fino agli inizi del ‘900, ma ho dato per buono di sì. Perché il nostro Gellert l’avrebbe senz’altro comprata.
> 
> * Il prezzo medio per una prostituta di un certo livello era circa 2-3 sterline; 5 per una vergine. Ed era molto alto rispetto al salario dell’epoca, se considerate che una cameriera guadagnava circa 2 sterline al mese. Le tariffe che indico qui sono del tutto fittizie, non ho alcuna pretesa di essere corretta – in fin dei conti, non sono una storica e questa è solo una fanfic.
> 
> * La casa automobilistica Rolls Royce venne fondata a Manchester nel 1906 e, nel giro di pochissimi anni, diventò fornitrice ufficiale della Casa Reale Inglese. Non sono riuscita a scoprire l’anno preciso in cui questo è avvenuto, ma non fatico a immaginare Re Edoardo VIII o Giorgio V a bordo di una sontuosa Silver Ghost.
> 
> * Il marchettaro biondo, Sugar, al secolo Laurel Maudsleys, è un altro dei nostri personaggi secondari ricorrenti – uno che, pur continuando a interagire con i Magici Maritini, ha avuto un tale exploit da meritare uno spin-off tutto suo, dal nome _Magical Harlots_. Anche lui, come i tanti suoi amici che compaiono nello spin-off, sono ispirati a persone reali... stavolta però non vi diciamo di chi si tratta <3 Se pensate di riconoscerlo, lasciateci una nota e (forse) ve lo diremo.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
